Common sense
by kali-g
Summary: If Mr Darcy had used just a little common sense, P&P would have ended a lot sooner... One-shot, first P&P fic.


If Mr Darcy had used just one modicum of common sense in planning his proposal, he would know that when addressing his intended, he should do three things. Firstly, he should express the strength of his feelings unequivocally, allowing Miss Bennet to see into his heart and know that his feelings were both real and strong. Secondly, in such an expression, he should be mindful of the fact that, being a man who is naturally reserved, Miss Bennet may not expect such a declaration, and as such, he should be gentle and encouraging. Further, he should allow her to see him as he was; a man desperate to marry the woman of his dreams. He should not be too confident; indeed, in asking for her hand, he should be humbled that she allow him the liberty of an audience. Thirdly, and most uncomfortably, he should be conscious of the effect the presence of Mr Wickham may have had on his reputation in Hertfordshire. As such he should be prepared to answer any questions about his conduct that Mr Wickham may have tarnished.

Now, dear readers, we all know that indeed, Mr Darcy did not use his common sense in addressing Miss Bennet, but for the purposes of allowing our lovers a precipitate union, lets say he had.

Striding into the room, Mr Darcy bowed deeply.

"Forgive me Miss Bennet, I do hope that you are feeling better."

Looking shocked and a little pale, Elizabeth replied that indeed, she was, a little.

Darcy strode towards the mantelpiece, and turned, looking into her face. Seeing the fine spark in her eyes that he had long admired, he exerted himself thus.

" I am glad to hear it, Miss Bennet. I should not like to think that you had taken ill during your visit to Rosings. If there is any way that myself or the household can be of any assistance, please, let us know."

Miss Bennet looked startled, before regaining herself and quietly thanking him. There was silence for a few moments, before tea was offered and refused.

Here goes nothing, Darcy thought.

"Miss Bennet, may I request the opportunity to speak privately to you of matters very dear to my heart. I shall not burden you if you are not yet sufficiently recovered."

Her curiosity piqued, Elizabeth murmured her assent, and, seating herself, gave her full attention to the man before her. Her surprise when he hesitatingly walked towards her chair was greatened when he kneeled before her.

Clearing his throat, he maintained eye contact and reached for her hand. Elizabeth, quite a bit shocked and not feeling entirely as though the present circumstances were actually happening, allowed him to hold her hand in his larger one. She looked down at their joined hands, then up again to his face, after which he licked his lips and, swallowing the ball of fear lodged in his throat, began.

"Miss Bennet, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. Since our first acquaintance, I have been sure that I have never met your equal in beauty, intelligence and vivacity, and I plead with you to relieve my sufferings and consent to be my wife."

This pronouncement was met with nothing but stunned silence. Remembering his resolution to share his feelings with her, Darcy thought it best to continue.

" I have long dreamed of the joys of your constant companionship, and would make every effort, every day to ensure that you are the happiest of women. Indeed, you would make me the happiest of men."

Elizabeth stared at the man knelt in front of her.

"Mr Darcy…" But words failed her.

" I know that this may be some surprise to you, Miss Elizabeth, but while I am reserved, please do not believe me unfeeling. I love you, and I have loved you, and I will love you. I will be there for you as your companion and friend. Please, let me be with you."

Finally Elizabeth was able to form a sentence. "But, Mr Darcy, you have never bestowed your good opinion on me. I do not understand where this is coming from, especially considering the pains you have taken to disassociate your friend from my family."

Confusion over took Darcy's face. "I apologise, but to what are you referring?"

"The separation, at your instigation, of my sister and Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth flushed as previous embers of anger were re-stoked.

Darcy hesitated, before renewing his grip on Elizabeth's hand. He paused, and began. "Miss Elizabeth, I did not believe your sister to be attached to Mr Bingley. She seemed to serene to be easily touched, and I believed his regard to be greater than hers. For that, for his protection, I admit I encouraged Mr Bingley to leave Hertfordshire."

"You were wrong to do so, Mr Darcy. My sister is in love with Mr Bingley, and now languishes alone, open to the censure of the world for disappointed hopes." Her eyes blazed with love for Jane as she remembered the downtrodden tone of her last letters.

Darcy hesitated. "Are you quite sure, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Mr Darcy, she has suffered greatly these past months." As she said this, Elizabeth removed her hand from Darcy's. He however, was distractedly looking to the side, trying desperately to reconcile this account with his own observations. Could he have been wrong? Perhaps, and Elizabeth would know the feelings of her own sister.

Coming to a decision, he looked back at the tight-lipped face of his beloved, and realising that he had lost it, sought her hand again. He looked earnestly into her eyes, and, pulling her hand to his chest "I will fix it. Please Elizabeth, give me a chance and let me make things better. Please, be my wife and I will endeavour to make you happy in every possible way."

The look in his eyes, was so sincere, his entreaties so genuine that Elizabeth felt almost bad for questioning him further.

"What of Wickham, Mr Darcy? He has told of your infliction of his current state of poverty."

Closing his eyes, Darcy bowed his head, before looking back into Elizabeth's eyes. "My history with George Wickham is long and difficult. I hope that it will suffice to say that from his coming of age, I have given him all he was due under the law, cleared his debts where they have been left and been repaid with nought but further troubles and false recriminations. One day, I will explain the entire history, but please do not believe what he has to say."

Looking into the eyes of the man in front of her, Elizabeth saw no falseness, no attempts at trickery of flattery. She saw a once reserved man opening his heart for her, revealing himself and the truth of his history. She saw a man who was in love with her, who was offering her an enviable life, and, more importantly, his heart.

So, Elizabeth used a little bit of common sense, and put Darcy out of his misery.

She leant forward so her forehead touched his.

"Yes, Mr Darcy. I will marry you."


End file.
